The desirability of flavorful foods or beverages that contain high quality protein is well known. In particular, there has been considerable effort directed to the use of nut proteins, such as from peanuts, in such foods. By way of examples only, Watson (U.S. Pat. No. 617,266) mentions manufacturing flour or meal from peanuts for use as foodstuffs or mixing with wheaten flour or other foodstuffs. Mitchell (U.S. Pat. No. 2,511,119) mentions an aqueous peanut emulsion for making foods and drinks. Pominski (U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,658) mentions peanut flour for making peanut milks. Baxley (U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,889) mentions peanut flour for baking or making milk substitutes.
Despite these efforts, there remains a need for novel peanut powder compositions and related food and beverage compositions, particularly those that use cocoa powders. Such compositions may increase agricultural production of peanuts; increase consumption of the more nutritional parts of peanuts; and increase consumption of peanut by-products, while providing desirable foods and beverages to the consuming public.